Excerpt 1 from No Time to Waste
by TheRealXenocide
Summary: An R rated excerpt from chapter 37 "No Time to Waste". As Matt and Miranda's passions ignite, can they stop themselves from going too far?


A/N: This is an excerpt from my much longer story 'No Time to Waste'. While that story is PG-13, this excerpt is, in my opinion, R. For reading convenience, there is a note in Chapter 37 of that story so you will know where this fits into that story.  
  
Note: In this story, the trio are 16, and Matt is 13.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.  
  
`   
Excerpt from Chapter 37 of No Time to Waste  
by TheRealXenocide  
  
`   
A couple of minutes after they entered their rooms, a knock on the door of one room startled its occupant. "Could you put on a robe for a minute?" Came the other's voice through the door.  
  
"Sure." The room's occupant found one and put it on. "Okay, I'm covered"  
  
The door opened, and Matt slowly entered wearing his own robe. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Of course." Miranda sat on Lizzie's bed, careful to keep everything covered. The look on his face was tough to read, except she knew this was big to him. "What is it, darling?"  
  
"How long do you think they'll be at Gordo's?"  
  
"Knowing him, even if things go well, they could be hours talking. Planning for the future is almost a pass time with him."  
  
He gulped, both happy and scared. "So, we could be alone here for a long time."  
  
Now she gulped, both happy and scared about where this appeared to be going. She looked at the clock. "It's a little after two. I'd be surprised if they got back before 6:00."  
  
"That's four hours."  
  
"Just about."  
  
For a moment, they just looked at each other. Neither was sure how to proceed. Finally, Matt spoke. Or rather stammered. "Are you sure . . . about us . . . getting more . . . physical . . . and being able to stop . . . before . . ."  
  
"Yes, I am. Matt, are you thinking what I hope you're thinking?"  
  
"It's just . . . I don't think we'll have a better opportunity to try. Do you?"  
  
"Not for a long time." Both were red-faced by now.  
  
"Would you like to join me in my room?" He amazed himself by not stammering that.  
  
"Yes, but . . . I'm only in panties under this robe."  
  
"I'm only in underwear under mine. Would you carry the rest of the clothes you were changing into with you?"  
  
She was encouraged by the hint of eagerness in his voice. "Sure." She gathered her clothes and followed him to his room. Both were apprehensive, but determined. She was surprised when she entered to find to in better shape than she ever imagined, though she couldn't help but notice that blankets were folded down to the foot of his bed. "Wow, Matt, I never knew boys kept their rooms this neat."  
  
His blush deepened. "It isn't normally. But when have I had the chance to mess it up lately?"  
  
He turned back to her just as she stood from setting her clothes on the floor near the closet. Their eyes locked. Without words, they moved in, as if by instinct, into a furious, passionate kiss. This time was a different experience for them in a number of ways. Their senses entered a foggy realm where they were at once heightened and dulled. Dulled to everything that wasn't them, but heightened to discover even previously unnoticeable nuances of their lover. Time also lost all meaning for them. They were both very aware that they didn't have the restrictions they had before, but it seemed to them like both forever and no time at all, for their hands to roam. Either way, once their hands started, they quickly reached desired targets. Miranda was feeling his ass through the robe, while he had a hand on a breast, again through the robe. The robe started to shift, making it easy for him to reach inside if he wanted. He wanted, but instead of just reaching in, he broke the kiss just long enough to look her in the eye.  
  
She knew the question before he asked it. "Yes, please."  
  
That was all he needed. Seconds later, they were kissing again, now with his hands inside her robe, shifting between exploring her breasts and her back. He didn't reach her bottom, but ran his fingers up and down her back along her spine. This only served to heighten her passions. Again, they weren't sure if it took forever or no time at all, but Miranda moved a hand to the front of his robe, gently curled her fingers on the edge, and broke their kiss. Eyes locked, he knew what she wanted before she asked for one word question. "Please?"  
  
She could see he was thinking about something, but before she could ask, he told her. "Of course. But . . . if we're both going to be doing this, wouldn't it be easier without the robes?"  
  
Remembering the robes were his idea to begin with, she had to be sure he meant that. "Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Yes. Are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eyes still locked, each slowly removed their own robe. As they did, each had the same basic thoughts and emotions. Joy at finally getting to see so much of their love's body, fear that their love would dislike what they saw of them, concern about rather this was the step too far, and the realization that at least part of them desperately hoped it was. When the robes hit the floor, they each took hold of the other's shoulders, eyes still locked. Then, after an amount of time unknown, they each slowly stepped back, eyes still locked, hands keeping light hold of arms, until they were holding hands. Then they both gave their partner a smile of consent, closed their eyes, took a calming breath, and looked and their partner's body.  
  
She had seen enough boys at the pool, including some in speedos, to know, in general, what she was about to see. But this was different. This wasn't just some boy, this was her man. She started with an overall look at his body. His skin, though a very light shade, was nonetheless flawless to her eyes. The memory of how Gordo looked when the three of them went swimming at thirteen came to her, and she realized, happily, that he was more muscularly developed than Gordo had been at that age. Not by much, but enough to be easily noticed. At least, easy for her. She began to let her eyes move to each part of him. His arms were still pretty much those of a boy, but she knew the secret strength they held. His shoulders were a little broader than she expected. His chest, again, was more defined. She smiled slightly when she saw that his nipples were erect, realizing that they probably weren't alone. On down to his stomach. He didn't have 'washboard abs', but he wasn't far off. Below that, she barely contained a chuckle. While this was, technically, underwear, she was surprised that what he had on was, in fact, a jock strap. She knew enough to know that it was probably because he had an erection, and wanted to keep it hidden. But she also knew that they normally left the wearer's butt uncovered, a fact that pleased her immensely. Forcing her eyes farther down, she found his legs were the most well developed part of him. 'Damn, even his toes are nice' she thought. Running her eye back up his body, she suddenly had a thought only appropriate in this situation. 'I wonder if those legs really are the most developed parts of him'. She tried to engage his eyes again, only to find them locked on her breasts. Pleased at the look on his face, she decided to try to get his attention with a question she thought she already knew the answer to. "Matt, why did you put on a jock strap instead of briefs?"  
  
He had seen glimpses of a girl's body before. With Melina's habit of changing her clothes no matter who was with her, all of her friends had seen something whether they wanted to or not. But that was nothing compared to the vision before him. He forced himself to start at her toes, and work up. Every inch was a feast to his eyes. Her legs were nearly flawless. He was a little surprised at the shapely muscles, not large, but nicely developed. In this situation, he allowed his imagination to consider just what those muscles could be used for. The mole on her left thigh was enchanting to him. Finally allowing his gaze to fall between her legs, he was a little surprised. He remembered she had said she was wearing panties, but he had allowed himself to hope for something skimpy, like in those catalogs he wasn't supposed to be looking at. Instead, she had on plain, and slightly thick, white cotton panties. While slightly disappointed, he was also somewhat relieved. His gaze moved on to her stomach. She was nicely shaped here, too. She wasn't model thin, which as fine by him, as he was turned off by someone like that. He hesitated before letting his eyes move up. The sight caused him to take a sharp breath. He tried, and failed, to find words for them. Indeed, they were 34D, firm, and, to him, perfectly shaped. His eyes became transfixed on her nipples. They were erect, of course, pointing out at him about an inch long, maybe longer. He felt drawn to them, but was interrupted by her question. "Huh?"  
  
"I asked why did you put on a jock strap? Why not briefs?" She knew when the question registered, because his eyes were again on hers, and his face started to redden. "I think we're both close enough to nude for you to be able to answer that."  
  
He had to chuckle at that. "You're right." He paused briefly. "I was afraid my," he needed a steadying breath before he could say it, "hard-on might scare you away. This hides it better than briefs."  
  
She wanted to relax him, and she decided to try to make him laugh. "Oh, so you think you're big enough to scare me?"  
  
"That's not what I meant . . ." He realize she was joking with him, and laughed lightly. "I guess I should be more relaxed with you, it's just, this is a major step. I don't want to mess up."  
  
She had to smile at that. "You're always putting your concerns for me ahead of yourself. That's just one of the many reasons why I love you. But if I didn't want this as much as you, I wouldn't have joined you in here." They hadn't moved any closer since their 'inspections' began. Now, she closed the distance between them, and took his face in her hands. "I want you to explore every inch if me, and I want to explore every inch of you. Please, Matt."  
  
"No." She looked stunned. "Not what's still covered. Everything else, yes, yes, a thousand times yes. But not what's covered, okay? If we start to touch each other there, it may be too tough to stop."  
  
"I guess that makes sense." She had an idea. "Is it okay to touch what's covered from outside the clothes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They began slowly at first, kissing as they had so many times before. As the kissed, they returned to that fog where time and space have no meaning, except that part of space that constituted 'they'. Hands started roaming. Then mouths began to roam. With every new place touched or kissed, they remembered their partner's reaction.  
  
The first time he took a nipple in his mouth, she felt an explosion of lightning and fire that, while centered on her breast and vagina, shot through her whole being. To her delight, every time after felt as good or better. When she did the same to him, he was surprised by a wave a pleasure so intense, he nearly blew his load right then. In fact, he was surprised when he realized he hadn't, because it had felt better than even his most exquisite masturbation climax.  
  
And so it went on, for time unknown. At some point, they stumbled onto his bed. They barely noticed, never stopping their forbidden kisses and touches. While never staying with any technique very long, each had developed a favorite place and way to touch or kiss their lover, based on both their wants and their partner's reactions. For Matt, it was to suckle a breast as a baby might, while running his hands slowly up and down her spine, all the way from the top of her shoulder blades to the elastic of her panties. For Miranda, it was to caress his butt, a cheek in each hand, letting them run from where the heel of her palm rested on the side of his hip to having her fingers meet in his crevice, then pulling back only to repeat the motion.  
  
At some point later, they each, separately, climaxed with a mind-blowing intensity neither imagined was possible in life. Neither were able to find words when it happened, but one look at their partner said everything. Even then, they continued. They finally stopped when, in that way only the young can manage, they both climaxed again, this time together. Finally spent, they collapsed on the bed.  
  
Matt's first rational thought was to roll the bedspread up to cover them. Or rather, to cover her. Covering himself was just a side effect to him. That done, they lay there, gently holding each other in their orgasmic afterglow. Looking in each other's eyes, they saw countless feelings flying through their partners eyes. All good. The first to find a speaking voice was Miranda. "That was . . . wow. You never stop amazing me."  
  
"Me?!?" He kept his voice low as he spoke. "I never knew it was possible for me to come without getting my dick touched, and you managed it twice!"  
  
She smiled at his new frankness. "To tell you the truth, I didn't know that about a man either. I'm glad I could do that for you." Her smile had a bit more wicked. "And I doubt you missed it, but you got me off twice too, and without using your hand on my . . ."  
  
"Yes, I noticed." He interrupted her. "I also noticed the way you were rubbing against me. I figured you didn't need my help with that." He enjoyed the blush creeping across her face. "So, how were they for you?"  
  
"Oh! They were so . . ." She couldn't find a word, and stopped trying. "I thought I was going to pass out from them." She saw alarm in his eyes. "Relax, darling, that's a good thing. Thank you."  
  
"Thank you." She snuggled in closer to him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Would you mind if I slipped out of here for a minute?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Unless you have further plans for me, I'd like to go to the bathroom to clean up the mess we made in my jock, then get into some briefs."  
  
"Can't you can change in here?" He gave her a curious look. "I won't look, promise. I just don't want you to leave. Please?"  
  
He couldn't resist those eyes. "I guess I could just wipe off for now. Alright. But you turn your back and close your eyes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She did it as soon as she said it. Once he was sure she had, he slipped out of the covers. Getting a pair of briefs and the box of tissues he kept on his desk, he turned his back to her and carefully peeled his jock off. He was surprised by the size of the mess. After he got all he figured he could, he slipped into the briefs, then carefully placed the messy jock somewhere so he could clean it himself later. Turning back to face the bed, he saw she had kept her word. As he slipped back into bed, he slipped his arms around her waste. Feeling his arms, she turned back to face him. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you. I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
They settled into a quiet embrace, once again never noticing the time. 


End file.
